like i said, annoying
by Adreus
Summary: Pit's worried the whole clone thing'll get Dark Pit down in the dumps. You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat!


**Notes: **I haven't written SSB in, like, 6 years, so I felt like I had to unlearn how to write to get back into it? Oh, god, please don't read my old SSB fic.

_like i said, annoying_

Pit is worried.

He says he's heard stories of clone reception and how awful it can get, saw Tink and Wolf's welcoming parties first hand, and doesn't, you know, want Dark Pit to get all gloomy or go on a rampage or something, _you know how you get, Pittoo_.

So he's taken to becoming the captain of the Clone Social Justice Brigade. Or something. It basically involves spontaneous speeches about how _cool_ everyone on the roster is! From Lady Palutena to Greninja to Lucina to Pittoo (wink, nudge)! And it's important that _everyone_ feel welcome, because no one's worth more than anyone else! Happy tournament, everyone!

It's a naive point-of-view, and it's also, you know, _wrong_, because Mario and Sonic and Megaman and, like, half the cast are ten times more important than Dark Pit, objectively speaking. He says as much and shrugs, because it's a fact and it doesn't bother him, but Pit's saddened by it and furiously shakes his head, like he just witnessed Dark Pit ripping off his self-esteem and throwing it in the toilet, and the only sound Pit can make out now is the flush's echo.

"Do you see Lucina hurt by this nonsense?" Dark Pit tries this time, because maybe Pit'll understand better when he's watching through a window and not looking in a mirror. The answer should be no; Lucina's heard tons of complaints from both supporters and opposers about her, uh, presence, but it's fairly obvious that she doesn't let it get her down at all, because forget the audience—Marth's offered to be her _teacher_ and he's always been her role model, and to accusations of being a clone all she has to say is, "There's no way I could ever live up to him."

She's earnest like that.

Dark Pit isn't, but he knows he's better than Pit.

See? They deal. And the haters'll just have to deal, too.

But his point is lost on Pit, who sulks, unsatisfied, and only scurries away when his wings perk up with a new initiative for the Clone Social Justice Brigade. Dark Pit doesn't see him for the rest of the day—which is the most merciful breath of fresh air he's had since he got here—but does wake up at 3AM from an irritating buzzing under his pillow.

He groans.

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>YOU ARE LOVED (: !<em>

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>it's ok to be different and it's ok to be the same as long as you are you !<em>

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>never beat yourself up because of what others say you are or are not (:<em>

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>today is beautiful and so are you <em>

There are a lot of ways he could respond to this.

**to PITSTAIN**  
><em>it's 3am<em>

But is there really any arguing with Pit?

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>it's morning somewhere! so the world is only ever as dark as you make it to be!<em>

**to PITSTAIN**  
><em>i only wear black because you don't<em>

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>punch your mirror today you don't need it to tell you who or what you are<em>

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>never forget your own worth ! you are princes and princesses and angels and doctors and heroes but most of all you are WORTH IT!<em>

**from LUCINA**  
><em>While the messages are truly lovely, I believe your friend may require an intervention.<em>

**to PITSTAIN**  
><em>are these mass texts<em>

**from PITSTAIN**  
><em>you are special and unique and strong enough to be anything! you are important and amazing and worth it and you've got a purpose &amp; i love and believe in you<em>

**to PITSTAIN**  
><em>you are an embarrassment<em>

Intervention. Tomorrow. Yeah.

"Look," Dark Pit says the next morning at breakfast, "I know you mean well and everything, but I don't actually give a damn what people think." He crosses his arms to his chest; that always makes him feel like he'll be taken more seriously. "So you can stop now."

"But I had this idea for a really good one—"

"I _mean_ it. Stop."

Pit bites his lips and scratches the back of his head. "You sure?"

"I'm positive."

At his choice of words they both stop; Pit arches an eyebrow and grins while Dark Pit narrows his eyes and amends, "I'm _sure_."

"It's just," Pit says, and Dark Pit winces, "I don't want people to underestimate you because of me, you know?"

And while the gesture is appreciated and Dark Pit hadn't realized Pit was down about himself too, Dark Pit smirks. "It's fine. All the better the looks on their faces when they realize _you_ stole all your moves from _me_."

"That's not how cloning works, Pittoo."

"And yet here I am, better than you."

"Sure about that?"

A beat.

"Positive."


End file.
